Hero
by Phoenix From The Ashes
Summary: ‘What are you doing?’ Atemu coughed quite suddenly, retching. ‘Trying to figure out what would be the most painful way for you to die.’ Bakura smirked.
1. I've Been Waiting So Long

Hero

_Disclaimer; I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do own this plot line!_

* * *

Bakura turned his knife around in his fingers, watching as the moonlight glinted off the soft silver of the blade. He turned to the bound figure in front of him when his sharp ears picked up the faintest of moans. He walked over slowly, before kneeling down so that his face was merely inches away from the others.

'Wakey wakey.' He said softly, the cruelness shining through.

Slowly crimson eyes fluttered open as the man groaned in pain. 'Bakura…' He gasped weakly.

'Got it in one.' The thief winked.

'What are you doing?' Atemu coughed quite suddenly, retching.

'Trying to figure out what would be the most painful way for you to die.' Bakura watched, in satisfaction as Atemu's expression flicked suddenly from a pain filled grimace, to pure fear. He knew the situation, knew that there was no hope. Bakura smirked in amusement as Atemu hopelessly tried to twist his face into an expression of courage.

'And,' Atemu's voice shook, 'What would that be?'

'Not sure,' Bakura mused, 'I was thinking I would just…' Bakura ran his blade down Atemu's cheek, watching with fascination as his blood welled up, vivid crimson, 'Go with the flow…'

Atemu shuddered. 'No chance in going quickly then?' He said, trying to mask his fear.

Bakura chucked, 'I'm afraid not.' He said smirking.

* * *

I free you of those tiresome ropes, it's not like you can move anyway, I took great pleasure in that part, cutting away at that flesh, unfortunately it wasn't unmarked, I suppose years of saving the world will do that to you, but I loved it, letting your blood mark the floor. Pulling your flesh away to reveal pure white bone underneath.

I can see you worrying, it doesn't suit you, your face is meant to be filled with courage. You gaze at me; I wonder if you're losing your sanity, you seem to be disappointed, in fact I can hear you telling me that you thought I'd be a bit more honourable. Idiot, I shake my head, I'm a thief, I don't do honourable. Mind you, those eyes, it almost hurts to look into them. You know you're going to die. It's inevitable; I wonder what is going through your mind. I hope its insanity.

* * *

I gaze up into those cold eyes, those eyes that assured me I would be dead in the next few hours. I should be worrying about my Hikari, I wish I was, but he can deal without me. It's been seven years since we separated into two different bodies and we grew apart after that. He had no use for me. No one had any use for me. What was a 5000 year old Egyptian spirit supposed to do in a world of technology and science? Waste away into nothingness. That's what. I don't know how Bakura survived with even less experience than me, but then again, surviving is his talent. But I wonder what he'll do when he's killed me. I ask him this. He looks flummoxed for a minute. I don't think he knows. I feel quite honoured to be the thief's life mission. But I suppose I could do without it.

The thief has left me coughing on the floor, I can feel blood seeping out of my legs and my stomach. I wish he would hurry up. But then again, I've spent many years waiting and in pain, I'm sure I can wait some more. He seems a little reluctant. I can see why he would be worrying; he's been waiting as long as I have for me to die. If this is disappointing, he can't do it again. As much as he'd like too. I wonder what it's like to die, will it fade to black, will I travel down a tunnel of light, will I meet the Gods, will I be judged? I should go to paradise for all I've been through. I suppose I shouldn't really think that.

* * *

I pace steadily, one side of the building to the next. I can feel the Pharaoh's eyes burning into the back of may neck. He must think I've lost the little sanity I had, hell I think I've lost the little sanity I had. I have him right where I want him. It would be so easy to just slip my knife in between his ribs and watch the life slowly drain from his face… but I can't. I just can't. I've waited so long for this. Dreamt about it every night. Spent years planning how to do it, wondering what would be his last words. Would he scream? Would he cry? But now… I just don't know anymore. I growl and run at him trying to force my knife across his throat, but something stops me, inches away from my desire. I scream and the Pharaoh looks bewildered. I can see why, it's not like me to hesitate. After what seems like hours I walk over shakily to the Pharaoh. I sit in front of him and lay my knife between us.

'Pharaoh.' I say. 'Do you know how much I would like to kill you?'

He is silent before taking a deep breath. 'I know full well, the constant death threats tipped me off.' His dry humor made me chuckle.

'A comedian until the end I see.' I say.

'Ah, but is this the end?' He asks.

He has a point. 'Now, you have a point there.' I say reluctantly. 'See, I want to kill you, I want to be the one that rips the life from your body… but I can't.'

'And you're telling me this why?' He asks.

I look at him strangely. 'Do you want to die?'

'To put it frankly, yes.' He stares at me with those crimson eyes, I wonder if they're the same colour as his blood.

'And why would the great Pharaoh want to lose his life?' Surprisingly, my tone is void of the cutting sarcasm that usually adorns it.

'Why wouldn't he?' He shoots back. I raise an elegant eyebrow. 'Fine,' He spits, 'As we're having a nice soulful conversation,' Hell, he's more sarcastic than I am, why haven't I seen this side before? 'The truth is,' The Pharaoh paused, 'The truth is, I just want to see my family and my friends… Mana, Seto, Mahaad.' I can see his face lightening slightly as he says these names, as though they are Gods. I ask him why he would want to leave his Hikari behind. He fixes me with a long glare. 'Because he has no use for me.' He finishes reluctantly.

We're silent for a minute.

I sigh. 'Damn you Pharaoh. You just made it impossible for me to kill you.' His expression sours.

We wait, it seems like hours, neither one of us talks. The sun slowly rises and we just sit there. Finally he breaks the silence. 'So what will you do with me now.' I rise to my feet and walk over to him. I kick the knife that was between us out of the way and kneel where he is slumped against a wall, losing more blood by the second. He turns wearily towards me, his eyes showing the pain.

I lean in, not sure of what I'm doing, I get closer and he gets closer, I can see the smudged kohl around his eyes, it suits him, to have it dirty his pale cheeks. His eyes are rimmed with red, I think he must have been crying at some point and I didn't notice. I move a little closer, I can feel his feeble breath against my lips. It smells nice, like cinnamon and vanilla, but with the coppery stench that belongs only to blood. I feel something stir within me as I lean close enough so that our lips are so close. Another millimetre and we would be kissing. I wonder what that would feel like.

I close the distance. He breathes out, he must have been holding his breath, in anticipation, or worry I'll never know. I pull away, a little reluctantly and pull out my cell phone. I dial the emergency number and speak to a very understanding woman on the other side. I tell her my friend needed attention immediately as he had been stabbed and beaten up badly. She assures me that an ambulance will be there shortly.

I end the call and turn back to the crimson eyed man that was currently looking at me with no emotion.

'You owe me your life now.' I say as I walk away from him, 'When you've recovered I'll find you.'

_

* * *

Alright, I have reposted this chapter after a review from my favourite fanfiction writer Toxic Hathor, I know that the injuries described sound quite serious and I don't think I normal human would survive with the amount of time waited until an ambulance was called, but I think that years of pain and injuries will have toughened up Atemu's body and failing that, the Shadow's enhance his strength so he's going to be stronger anyway. _

_Thank you for reading and please review!_

_Phoenix_


	2. My Gift to You

My Gift to You

_Disclaimer; I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do however own this plot._

* * *

Atemu looked at the clock on the wall of the hospital room in which he currently inhabited. He frowned in annoyance, 4:55, Yugi would be here in a few minutes, not that he didn't enjoy his Hikari's company, he just didn't like the way that he would constantly look at the clock, as if wanting the time to go faster so that visiting hours would end.

At that moment, his mobile phone rang, 'My Gift To You' by KoRn played loudly, causing the nurse at the desk to frown and purse her lips. Atemu quickly answered it, moaning softly when he pulled the stitches in his side. 'Atemu Namonaki speaking.' He said softly.

'Hey Atemu, it's Yugi, I don't think I'm gonna be able to make it today…' The voice on the other end of the phone sounded slightly guilty, although it was obviously restraining laughter, 'Jonouchi and I have some um… business to take care of.' At this Atemu could hear Jonouchi's raucous laughter before someone said 'Shhh!' very loudly.

'That's fine Aibou.' Atemu lied smoothly, 'I was tired anyway.'

'Alright then, I'll see you whenever, get better.'

'Bye…' Atemu was cut off as the line went dead.

Atemu stared at the phone for a while, his face neutral, even though all he felt like doing was punching a hole in a wall, or crying his eyes out. He didn't understand why his Aibou didn't have time for him anymore, maybe he was too mentally mature for the group, but it wasn't much to ask his Aibou to come see him in hospital when he had been nearly fatally stabbed. Sure, when he had woken up, Yugi had been there sobbing his eyes out and promising to see him everyday and Atemu had almost believed him. But as usual the teenager didn't follow through.

Atemu lay back again, wincing as the stitches pulled again. He felt his eyes prick with tears and growled softly at himself, 'Weak…' He muttered.

'Oh I wouldn't say that.' A strangely familiar voice said from beside him.

Atemu jumped and was about to jerk up when Bakura put his hands on Atemu's shoulders, 'I wouldn't do that if I were you.' Atemu tried to find it within himself to scowl, but couldn't, so he resigned himself to a glare, 'What are you doing here?' He said.

Bakura lightly slapped Atemu, not enough for it to hurt, but enough to show dominance, 'You owe me your life now.'

Atemu growled, 'I never agreed to that.'

Bakura chuckled darkly, 'You compliance was never an issue Atemu.' He ran a finger lightly down Atemu's cheek and then continued it down his chest, stopping just below his belly button.

Atemu wondered why he didn't flinch, he would have thought he would have swore at Bakura and then call the nurse over to escort the thief out. But strangely, he felt fine with what Bakura had done. He shook his head, trying to get rid of those feelings, 'Just go away Bakura…' Atemu turned his head to the side, away from Bakura, 'Haven't you already done enough, you were the one that put me here in the first place.'

Bakura stared at Atemu for a moment, 'Surely you remember what happened, what I said.' He cupped Atemu's face gently, smirking when he leaned unconsciously into the touch, 'I think you need somebody Atemu, someone to hold you, someone to hurt you, someone to make you feel safe… you're lonely.'

Atemu let the tears that had been building up flow freely, he brought up his hand and rested it on Bakura's. 'Ok.' Atemu said softly, not looking at the thief.

Bakura smirked, 'Good.' He leant over Atemu and gave him a swift kiss on the lips, before moving his own lips to Atemu's ear and muttering, 'I'll come back for you in a week, after that I'll be taking you shopping, you need some new clothes. Something more in the extreme department…' He chuckled softly, letting Atemu know what he meant, 'And after that I'll take you to my apartment and we'll go over the… rules.' He licked Atemu's ear lobe, making the crimson eyed man try to stifle a moan, before Bakura bit down sharply, making Atemu yelp.

Bakura drew away laughing, while Atemu scowled at him, 'That was unnecessary.' Atemu informed him.

Bakura smirked and winked at Atemu before stalking out of the room, whistling at the nurse, who promptly glared at him. Atemu brought his hand up to his earlobe and fondled with it for a second, before an ever so slight, barely noticeable smile grew across his face. He shut his eyes and for the first time since he had stepped foot in the hospital, had a peaceful night.

* * *

Atemu adjusted his collar slightly in the small hand held mirror, provided by the hospital, before starting to apply his kohl, Bakura was coming to get him today, he had no idea when, but Atemu would rather be ready and waiting than be caught out by Bakura.

After finishing his eyes, Atemu used his crutch to shift himself to the bedside chair, where he opened his book, he had barely settled, when Bakura waltzed in, with a grin on his face and a collar in his hand.

Atemu eyed the collar warily, 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' He asked Bakura in uncertainty.

Bakura said nothing but handed the collar to Atemu, who looked at it in disbelief, it was black leather, which was alright, but then it had a dog tag saying 'Property of Bakura' printed in a bloody red, the worst part was that it had a loop for a leash. 'I'm not a bloody dog!' Atemu said, his voice an octave higher than usual.

Bakura smirked, 'True, but I don't want anyone trying to take what is mine.' He took the collar from Atemu's hand, 'Let's just take this off,' Bakura took of Atemu's other collar and tossed it carelessly to the side, before slowly and sensually putting the new collar on.

Bakura handed Atemu the mirror again, who looked at himself in despair and said weakly, 'I can't go out in this…'

'But I'm sure you find you will anyway.' Bakura handed Atemu his crutch, 'Let's go.'

* * *

'No. Freaking. Way.' Atemu said through gritted teeth as he surveyed himself in the mirror.

'C'mon, it's hot.' Bakura said as he leaned against the changing room wall. He surveyed Atemu hungrily, several leather straps were wound around Atemu's arms, while a black net sleeveless shirt adorned his chest and black leather skinnies hugged Atemu's legs.

'But you can see my scars…' Atemu said quietly, looking at the disfigurements in the mirror.

Bakura came behind Atemu and snaked his arms around Atemu's stomach, 'I like it.' He breathed in Atemu's ear.

Atemu fought with himself, to ensure that he didn't blush, 'I look like a whore.' He stated simply.

Bakura smirked, 'I'm going to leave you to figure that one out by yourself.' This time Atemu couldn't stop himself from blushing, 'When you've changed back, don't forget to give me the clothes so I can buy them.'

Atemu laughed, 'The great tomb robber, _buying_?!' He shook his head in amusement and started to take the leather straps off.

'Well we all have to move along don't we.' Bakura said softly as he left the changing room to give Atemu more privacy. Atemu paused half way through undoing his third strap and stared at the door after Bakura, 'True.' He said, more to himself than Bakura.

* * *

Bakura led Atemu into his apartment, smirking as he heard Atemu gasp behind him, 'What, did you think I would live in some sort of brothel?' He chuckled and laid the many shopping bags on a black leather sofa.

Atemu looked around the apartment in appreciation; the walls were a sandy yellow, much like Egypt's dunes, there were hieroglyphics along the walls, reading out old Egyptian sayings and new, more humorous ones that had been translated. The carpet was black and so was the two leather armchairs and sofa.

'You like what you see?' Bakura smirked.

Atemu shrugged, 'It's alright.' He smiled, 'Can I sit down, my stitches are quite sore.'

Bakura nodded, 'Sure, I'm just going to make some coffee, you want some?'

'Please.' Atemu said in relief, 'You would not believe the crap they try to pass off as coffee at the hospital.' Atemu heard Bakura laugh and smiled to himself. He was wondering what he was doing, in his mortal enemies apartment, joking over normal everyday things. The smile dropped from his face as he toyed with the collar around his neck, before realising what he was doing. Playing happily with something that bonded him to his worst enemy. Atemu gave a cry of frustration and ripped the collar from his neck and threw it across the room. He rose without his crutch, causing him to grunt in pain, but he carried on to the door. As he took hold of the door handle, a flash of pain shot through him, making him shout.

Bakura came rushing into the room; he surveyed Atemu, leaning heavily on the door, his throat absent of the collar. He growled when he saw the collar thrown carelessly across the room, the strap broken. 'What are you doing?' He asked quietly, his voice barely containing his anger. He was surprised when Atemu slid down the door, moaning in pain, tears flowing down his face.

'What am I doing here…?' Atemu whispered to himself as he buried his head in his hands.

Bakura snorted and walked towards Atemu, he knelt down and lifted Atemu's head up slowly, 'You are mine now. I've been gentle and kind. I won't be for much longer if you continue to try my patience.' He kissed Atemu roughly, feeling Atemu's tears on his own skin, he pulled away after a couple of seconds and let Atemu regain his composure, then Bakura brought an arm under Atemu's and helped to lift him up.

He helped him sit down on the sofa again before sitting beside him, 'You can try to fight me,' He said softly into Atemu's ear, 'But you and I both know that it will never work.' When this didn't seem to get through and the former Pharaoh just stared into empty space Bakura sighed, 'Look,' He said, 'I think we can work this out, we can make this work, we don't have to hate each other!'

Atemu turned his head wearily towards Bakura, 'I never thought you would be the one to say that.'

Bakura laughed, 'Neither did I.' He rose from the sofa, determined to make Atemu stay, 'Milk, sugar or both?'

Atemu raised his head slowly, thinking about more than the coffee, before saying, 'Just milk thanks.'

Bakura smiled, 'Good.' He said satisfied.

* * *

_Alright, I hope people liked that chapter, I think I may have made Bakura a little OOC, but I reckon that Bakura is really a nice guy who just has a violence fetish, which to be honest, I think we all would have if we had gone through what he had. _

_Please review, when I have a bad day, a review always makes me feel happy, unless it's a flame, although I am fortunate enough to have never received one yet. (That isn't an invitation to start sending me flames!)_

_Phoenix_


	3. Seed

Seed

_Disclaimer; I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do however own this plot.

* * *

_

When Atemu had finished his coffee, Bakura stood up, 'I'll show you your room now if you like.' He offered Atemu's crutch to him and Atemu smiled, 'Sure, thanks.' He took the crutch and followed Bakura to his room. When Bakura opened the door Atemu gasped, the walls were a gold hue with traditional Egyptian scriptures painted onto the walls; the floor was wooden with a golden fluffy rug. In the middle of the room, there was a double bed with deep red sheets. '…Wow…' Atemu said, amazed by the décor.

'I'm glad you like it.' Bakura said.

'It's wonderful.' Atemu said quietly, he frowned as he saw a blindfold and handcuffs on the bed, 'What are they for?' He asked naively.

Bakura chuckled and walked over to the bed, 'To use on you of course.' He picked them up and walked back to Atemu, who subconsciously walked backwards to the door. 'Ah ah ah.' Bakura made the door shut and lock with his Shadow powers, 'Don't worry, these are just to "teach you the rules" my pet.'

Atemu bit his lip in worry, 'Can't you do it without?' He asked, already knowing the answer.

'I'm not going to insult your intelligence by answering that question.' Bakura smirked and placed the blindfold around Atemu's eyes slowly, making sure that he couldn't see by fake punching the air in front of Atemu, when he didn't flinch he moved onto the handcuffs.

'Now Atemu, for the handcuffs, you're going to need to let go of the crutch, but I will be helping you walk, ok?'

Atemu nodded slowly, 'Ok…' He said softly. Bakura took the crutch and let Atemu lean on his hand; he snapped the handcuffs on that wrist and then guided the other one closer so he could do the same to that wrist.

Bakura helped Atemu over to the bed, where he made him sit down.

'Rule number 1,' Bakura breathed in Atemu's ear, as he unzipped Atemu's jacket. 'You will always refer to me as Master, unless I give you permission not to do so.'

Atemu started back, 'Bakura! I refuse to do that!'

Bakura growled and slapped Atemu, hard enough to hurt, but not enough to leave a permanent mark. 'You can't refuse.' He said, while ripping off Atemu's jacket, leaving him in a plain black T-Shirt. 'Now practise calling me your Master.' Atemu scowled and remained silent.

Bakura laughed, 'I see you need a little more persuasion.' At that a cool blade was held at Atemu's neck.

Atemu drew in his breath sharply, 'Baku…' He stopped as the knife was pressed a little harder against his throat, 'M…Master…' He said reluctantly, hating Bakura at that moment.

'Better.' Bakura smirked and drew the knife away, placing it on the bedside table, 'Rule number 2, you must always be ready to serve me, no matter what I want doing.' He leant in closer and licked Atemu's ear, smirking when Atemu shivered and moaned. 'I'll take that as a yes then.' He laughed, making Atemu blush.

'Uh… Master…' Atemu began.

'Carry on.' Bakura encouraged him while kissing down Atemu's neck.

'I… I'm not sure that I'm ready for something… intimate yet…' Atemu said quietly as he shrank back from Bakura.

Bakura pulled away and laughed, 'Don't worry, I'm not going to go all the way yet, I need to get you addicted to being my slave first, then we'll be, as you so eloquently put it, "intimate" with each other.'

Atemu shook his head, 'Baku… Master, I don't think I can do this, I'm sorry, but…'

Bakura growled, 'You don't have a choice in the matter!' He shouted as he thrust Atemu back onto the bed, smirking as he heard Atemu cry out in pain from his healing wounds. 'Rule number 3, you must never disobey me.' He growled softly into Atemu's ear. Bakura kissed Atemu roughly, his tongue invading Atemu's mouth; he fought with Atemu for dominance, which was easily won. His hands roamed freely, He felt down Atemu's side hungrily before feeling something wet. He pulled away, leaving Atemu gasping, 'You are supposed to breathe.' Bakura remarked casually as he pulled up Atemu's top.

Atemu sat up at that, 'Master.' He said warningly, as he winced from the pain in his side.

Bakura laughed, 'It amazes me that even while calling me your Master, you still think you rule.' He forced Atemu down onto the bed once more, 'You're bleeding again.' He said in a softer tone.

'I know.' Atemu said gently. 'Can you take the handcuffs off now please?'

'Alright.' Bakura unlocked the handcuffs, Atemu went to take off the blindfold but Bakura stopped him, 'Wait a second,' Atemu frowned, 'Please?' Bakura said. Atemu nodded reluctantly.

Bakura leant in for another kiss, only this time, it was gentle, passionate. He ran his tongue over Atemu's bottom lip, asking for entrance, Atemu opened his mouth slightly, letting Bakura in. Atemu brought a hand up hesitantly and cupped Bakura's face. Bakura smiled through the kiss and brought up his own hands to run them gently through Atemu's hair. Reluctantly, he broke away, 'I'll go get your bandages.'

Atemu sat up and pulled off the blindfold, 'Ok.' Bakura unlocked the door, 'Master.' Bakura turned around and looked at Atemu in amazement, 'Only you…' He muttered as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Atemu lay on the couch with a blanket spread over his legs while Bakura sat on the nearby armchair, holding the remote in his hands and flicking through the music channels. 'Crap… Crap… Craptastic… Crap.'

Atemu laughed, 'When you choose a channel, tell me.' He brought his knees close and snuggled inside of the blanket.

'It's not my fault the TV is full of pop shit.' Bakura growled, he clicked again and sighed happily, 'Ah, Slipknot…'

Atemu wrinkled his nose, 'Can we not?'

Bakura glared at him, 'Now whose being picky?'

'I don't like the masks, they creep me out.'

Bakura laughed, 'Fine.' He flicked through again before coming to a stop when he heard KoRn, 'Ah musical genius…' He turned to Atemu, 'That's one of the things that's good about these modern times, so much better music!' He paused, 'Also, thieving is a hell of a lot easier, no magic stone snakes to murder you before you see them.'

Atemu coughed, 'Yeah, sorry about that…' He smirked.

Bakura rolled his eyes; the two of them listened to the song before Bakura said sadly. 'You still want to die don't you?'

Atemu lowered his head, 'Yeah.' He bit his lip, Bakura wouldn't be angry would he?

Bakura got up and walked calmly away from the lounge, a couple of seconds later, his bedroom door slammed shut, making the whole apartment ring. Atemu watched him walk away, guilt eating away at him. He waited a couple of minutes before making up his mind. Wincing, he got up before making his way to Bakura's room.

He knocked on the black door, 'Bakura?' He gasped out as he leant against the wall, the pain in his side making him a little dizzy.

The door opened, 'What are you doing you idiot?' Bakura asked as he picked up Atemu to carry him to his bed and lay him down.

'I didn't want you to be mad at me…' Atemu said, his cheeks flushing a deep red, not unlike his eyes.

Bakura laughed, 'You are ridiculous sometimes Pharaoh.' He paused, not sure why he had reverted back to calling Atemu by his former title.

Atemu frowned, 'What happened to saying my name?'

Bakura turned away, 'I'm the Master here, I'll call you whatever I like.'

'So you call me "Pharaoh"?' Atemu sat up again, his vision swimming from dizziness.

'Well you're the one that wants to see his dear friends again.' Bakura spat back as he rose to go to a cupboard on the other side of the room. 'To be with your wonderful Father and rejoice with the Gods.' Bakura said mockingly, he took out a whip, his eyes glinting maniacally.

Atemu crawled back, 'Bakura… Master…' He pleaded as Bakura drew closer.

'On your back!' Bakura roared in anger.

Atemu shook his head, 'Master, please don't!'

'On your back, or I'll make you!' Bakura screamed.

Atemu laid down, shaking with fear as Bakura drew closer. He shut his eyes and braced his body for the sharp pain to come. He felt his eyes sting with unshed tears, 'What am I doing here…' He whispered to himself so that Bakura couldn't hear it.

Bakura brought down the whip. A scream rang throughout the whole apartment.

Atemu sat up hesitantly to look at Bakura who was now kneeling on the floor, the whip several feet away.

'Master…' Atemu crawled on the floor to Bakura and cupped his face with both of his hands.

Bakura sighed, 'Stop being so nice you fool. I almost hurt you.' He turned his head away.

Atemu kissed Bakura's cheek, 'But you didn't. You stopped yourself.' He ran a hand through Bakura's hair.

Bakura turned to Atemu, 'You're too nice for your own fucking good.'

Atemu drew away. 'I know.' He stood up and picked up the whip.

Bakura watched him as he started to put it away in the cupboard. 'Wait.' He said. Atemu turned to him, but the sudden movement caught him off guard and he stumbled forward slightly. Bakura watched alarmed as Atemu fell forward, he quickly rose to catch him with a swiftness that could only be achieved through years of practise. 'You idiot.' He muttered softly as Atemu groaned in his arms. He picked Atemu up and carried him to his room.

'You need to get some rest.' Bakura said as they entered Atemu's room, 'I'll get your pyjamas.'

When he arrived back in the room, Atemu was already lying down, breathing slowly and painfully. 'You ok?' Bakura asked.

Atemu nodded, 'Yeah…' He whispered. Bakura handed Atemu his pyjamas and turned around to give the other man some privacy. After a few minutes of pain filled gasps Atemu told Bakura to turn around again.

'I'll see you in the morning ok?' Bakura said as he shut the curtains.

Atemu cleared his throat, 'Bakura…'

Bakura turned to Atemu, 'Yeah?'

'Could you… stay with me tonight, just to sleep in my bed, I don't want to be alone…' Atemu was blushing by the end of this sentence.

Bakura gave a half smile, 'If you really want me to.' He took off his shirt and trousers swiftly, leaving him in just his boxers. At Atemu's stricken look he laughed, 'I usually sleep naked, but I didn't think you would appreciate that.' He slid into the bed after turning off the light. There was silence for a couple of minutes as both men lay in the bed, feeling awkward. Atemu groaned as another burst of pain shot through him. Bakura instinctively shifted closer to Atemu, 'You alright?'

Atemu grunted in response as he turned to Bakura and buried his face in the other's chest. Bakura brought his arms around Atemu, holding him softly as he whispered into his ear, 'You'll be ok, the pain will pass.'

After a moment, the tension in Atemu's body left, but they still remained in that position.

'Bakura…' Atemu said in uncertainty, 'Thanks… for everything.'

Bakura smirked, 'Shut up.' He said as he kissed the top of Atemu's head gently.

* * *

_Hey everyone, it's Phoenix again. I finished this chapter super fast! That's what putting off your art homework does, ahh procrastination, not always a bad thing. (Although it will be when I get back to school!)I hope you all enjoyed this chapter_, _I have a couple of things to say;_

_1.Blue September mentioned this to me and I am very grateful, I mentioned that it had been seven years since Atemu and Yugi had separated, then went on to say that Yugi was still a teenager, this actually isn't possible, so I apologise for any confusion that may have been caused and I shall be fixing that as soon as possible. _

_2.I actually finished this chapter the day I posted Chapter 2, but I waited for a while to self –beta it, if there are any mistakes please tell me! _

_3.I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed Hero, and to those people who have put it on their Favourite Stories I am very grateful! Virtual cookies for all!_

_And one more thing, please please please review, it makes my day that much brighter!_

_Phoenix_


End file.
